Assassin's Creed III: Liberation
Assassin's Creed III: Liberation, known in Asian regions as Assassin's Creed III: Lady Liberty, is an open-world action adventure game in the Assassin's Creed Franchise, developed primarily by Ubisoft Sofia and published by Ubisoft exclusively for the Playstation Vita handheld. Tied into the historical era of the console Assassin's Creed III, Liberation is set in the formation of the American Colonies, based primarily in the swamps and bayous of Louisiana and New Orleans during 1765 to 1777, starring the franchise's first female protagonist- Aveline de Grandpré, a French-African member of the Assassin Order. The game performed significantly above Ubisoft's initial sales predictions, and the game received a port, Assassin's Creed: Liberation HD, for the PC, Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. Gameplay Liberation's gameplay is nearly identical to the base gameplay seen in the previous entries in the Assassin's Creed series. Players use a variety of melee weaponry in combat to attack foes, a counter system to kill attacking enemies and a kill streak system to flow from one enemy to the next killing each as you go. Outside of combat, players utilize a variety of high and low profile actions to blend into crowds or environments to escape notice, climb across rooftops and platforms or chase after several collectibles. One new feature, Chain Kill, allows the player to use the Vita touch screen to mark and kill several targets at once, a feature similar to Ubisoft's previously released Splinter Cell: Conviction. The core differentiation between Liberation and the rest of the series is that the main character, Aveline, utilizes three different costumes, called Personas, to interact with the world in different ways. The Assassin Persona, her iconic and default form, is always wanted by the guards, and plays extremely similarly to the rest of the series. The Slave Persona, which allows Aveline to disguise as a common slave, allows her to blend in much easier, as most guards and citizens on the colonies were happy to ignore slaves. The Slave Persona is able to reduce her notoriety by tearing down wanted posters. Finally, The Lady Persona allows Aveline to disguise among the high and noble society of the French-ruled Louisiana colony. The Lady is much weaker in combat, and due to her large and constricting dress, is unable to climb and free-run through the environment, but gains notoriety much slower than the other two personas, can bribe guards to look the other way and seduce men to do the fighting for her. Similar to every game in the series since Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Liberation features a multiplayer mode. Multiplayer takes place on a simulated globe as players around the world fight to take control of key locations. Players begin the game by choosing a team--either Assassins in red or Abstergo in blue--and selecting a Home Node. Fight on nodes to gain control. In order to win, all Victory Nodes must be simultaneously captured and held by your team. Plot As a child, French-African Aveline de Grandpré wandered away from her mother in the crowded streets of New Orleans to chase after a loose chicken. After catching the animal, Aveline realized that her mother had vanished, and desperately ran in search of her, unable to find anything. Bolting from the nightmares of this memory, the now adult Aveline de Grandpré in 1765 was comforted by her step-mother, Madeleine de L'Isle. Deciding that there were more useful things to do with the night than sleep, Aveline donned her Assassin gear and checked the pigeon coop outside, where she found a message from her childhood friend and fellow Assassin, Gérald Blanc, asking her to investigate a local plantation where slaves were going missing. Switching into her Slave Gear, Aveline learned that the plantation owner's son was taking slaves at random into the barn to torture and kill them. Sneaking into the barn, Aveline found and rescued Thérèse, the most recent slave to be taken, but before they could properly escape, the Plantation Owner's son and his guards attacked, forcing Aveline to kill them with her machete. Sneaking her out of the plantation, Aveline was able to convince Madeleine to help her relocate the wounded slave, and any future slaves she might come across in need of help. Later that same year, when Aveline decided to check in on her father's warehouse, where she overheard him complaining to Blanc about the disappearance of the shipments of goods. Deciding to investigate the problem herself, Aveline donned the Lady persona and charmed the captain of the ship that was bringing in the goods, Carlos Dominguez, distracting him long enough to steal documents detailing the location of the goods. After finding the goods, Aveline and Gérald met to discuss an important matter- the papers she had taken from Captain Dominguez had mentioned a known member of the Templar Order- Rafael Joaquín de Ferrer, who was working alongside the Governor, Jean-Jacques Blaise d'Abbadie. Deciding to see what they were planning, Aveline waited for the two to be present during a party thrown by d'Abbadie and infiltrated the Governor's Mansion, where she was able to overhear their conversation, which reference a figure known as the "Company Man" and that their plans would ensure Louisiana would remain under Templar influence. After Rafael excused himself to mingle with the guests of the Governor's social soiree, Aveline struck, killing d'Abbadie with a musket taken from one of his own guards. With his final, dying breaths, the Governor claimed that the Templars would have kept the colony French, which Aveline dismisses, stating that they would instead simply keep it Templar. To be written. Reception To be written. Collector's Editions To be written. DLC * Connor's Tomahawk- Assassin's Creed III PS3 Account Link Bonus * Mysteries of the Bayou Pre-Order Pack Category:Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Playstation Vita Releases Category:Ubisoft